


3 Steps Away

by yoonjeongshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeongshi/pseuds/yoonjeongshi
Summary: Where in Jeonghan is a discreet sex god. And it happens to be that he is your boss. Having a 0 idea about what your boss looks like, curiosity leads you to something u shouldn't see. You see him being worked up having sex to random girl in his office and your eyes meet. Will this meeting can lead to something serious or something playful?
Relationships: CEO - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Yoon Jeonghan Relationship, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 6





	3 Steps Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing some spicy smut one shot. 
> 
> Sorry if I somehow disappoint your expectation about it.
> 
> Also, excuse my grammar if its incorrect, I will practice more when it comes to writing :)) 
> 
> Hope you like it :D

Another busy day, and your time has been on the brink of line on being a lazy worker. You are a secretary at Yoon Industries and you've been working there for 5 years.

Yet, within that 5 years you still have no idea, what your boss looks like. Why? he never shows up and you never attend company celebrations wherein your boss is their. Assuming that when you attend, workload will automatically given to you when u shows up, that's why you never attend.

Jeonghan Yoon, the genius and meticulous son of the late company CEO, Mr. Heung Yoon. Everyday you here gossips about your the MR-OH-SO-PERFECT boss, but you always have this gut feeling that behind that perfect features dark secrets lie within. You were always curious about your boss ever since. About how he looks, how he boss around and etc. So you planned that its time to meet him.

Yoon Industries is partnered with Hong Communications, and Mr. Joshua Hong, contacted you to tell your boss he needs a meeting with you. With that you perfectly planned to go to his office. While on the way to the boss room, you feel nervous because everybody says that the boss wants privacy all the time, and Y/N thinks that he will destroy his oh-so-precious-private-time. Having second thoughts before you knocked, you suddenly hear some banging inside the office, so without further a do, you knocked the door, and entered the office.

\-- 

"Shock"

is an understatement to what you are witnessing right now, for you are left there speechless and feels hot inside. You witnessed your boss having sex with a lady in red, thoughts invaded your mind if you should step out, close the door and pretend nothing happens, but its too late when he notice your presence. Being stuck in your place and speechless, Mr. Yoon dismissed the woman, and let you enter.

"What is that you want Ms. Kim, that your so eager to tell me and destroyed my private time?" Mr. Yoon said, while buttoning up his suit and fixing his hair.  
Due to awkwardness, feeling hot and speechlessness, you left your boss unanswered for a few minutes before he asks you again. 

"Speak your business woman! Before I fire you!".

Anger is evident in his voice, so without second thoughts, you suddenly blurted things you shouldn't have said.

"I was wondering sir, what it feels like you being inside me" seconds passed and realization hits you fast slapped in your face. You cursed yourself for being clumsy with words, and you hung your head low so Jeonghan wouldn't notice the shame that is evident in your face, that you didn't noticed, Mr. Yoon is already standing in front of you inches away.

You try to look up at him, only to notice a dirty smirk plastered in his angelic face. "Is that what you really wanted to tell me, Ms. Kim? I can demonstrate it if you want?" being unaware of your action, you didn't notice that you are backing away and he steps forward until your back meets the wall, and without further warning, Jeonghan kissed you square in the lips. It took you seconds before you realized what is he doing to you, until you gave in and you put your hands in his neck, indulging the kiss.

The kiss continues and Jeonghan kissed you hard and started undressing you. He started unbuttoning your blouse and kisses you on the neck. His kisses trailed down to your boobs and he starts nibbling your left boob while his hand is massaging the other one. Euphoria, is what it feels, then you arched your back to push yourself to him further. He returned to kiss your lips and he put his hand on your thigh to tell you to jump on him and without a matter of seconds. He walk you to his office table and lay you down. Clearing everything that is on the table, and he started to enjoy your boobs again. You started, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Revealing his heavenly delicious six pack abs. Leaving your mouth in agape, then you traced your hands on his abs.

Jeonghan noticed your reaction and smirked "Like what you see?? well this is all yours" and he continued what he is doing. He cupped you breast and continued eating your other breast, "aahhh, sir yoon" "call me daddy, baby girl" clothes are already discarded. Jeonghan is feasting inside his mind because he found your body perfect for his features that he wants. He indulged his self in to you, trailing down some kisses down to your private part. Excitement occupies your mind, you pulled his face in you to deepen whatever he is doing to you down there. Nibbling and slurping your juices, moans and low growls filled the four corners of the room. Jeonghan felt that you are enjoying so much that he stopped and whispered to your ear.

"I wanna take you here right now, you wanna feel me right?" Jeonghan said. Because of the euphoric feeling, you didn't hesitate to nod and agree "Yes! ughhh....... please......... take me.... now". Grin creeping on his face he lifted your other leg and pointed his dick and entered you slowly. He paused for a minute for you to adjust on his size, and when he noticed that you seemed okay, he started moving slowly.

It may be hard to admit but its your first time, but what really shocked Mr Yoon is that the way you respond seems like your very knowledgeable about it. His pace suddenly becomes fast and your mind is preoccupied. Skin slapping and heavy pants can be heard in that very room. Both of you are reaching your high that you didn't notice both you are being breathless about the good feeling.  
Pushing and pulling, Jeonghan cant seem to remember when did he feels good like this ever since before. He found his prefect match and he doesn't want to let you go now, "Fuck, Y/N your so good" "Daddy, I'm near.. ugh sht" "No, not yet, we will cum together, okay?" "Yes.. ahh" "Again? your response is incomplete" "Yes, Daddy"

Nearing to their high, Jeonghan didn't hesitate anymore and fastened up his pace, and with that both of them reached their high together, spilling their cum in his office table. 

Due to exhaustion to what they did, Jeonghan slumped his body at Y/n. He rest his head at Y/N boobs "from now on, your only mine, Y/N understand that?". Y/n responded with deep breathes because of the extreme activity they did "Yes, sir" and with that Jeonghan fixed here and carried here (bridal style) and lay their bodies on the sofa. "Good to know" Mr. Yoon said.

He was playing with her hair and waiting for her response, when he got none, he stared at her and he smiled knowing that she agreed to be with him. Knowing that her long time childhood love would come back and be forever his. He closed his eyes with a sweet smile creeping on his face. Silence engulfed the two, and enjoying the peace that they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Stay safe :D


End file.
